


Take the Lead

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: Ineffable Tutors [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, The Warlock Years, canon-typical alcohol use, drunk conversations, the Tutors Harrison and Cortese, the gavotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: “Then I guess,” Crowley says, extending a hand towards Aziraphale, “Someone is going to have to teach me.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mr Cortese/Mr Harrison (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Tutors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912819
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #3 "Dancing"





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the SOSH Guess The Author Round 3 - Prompt for this time was Dancing!

Everything was a little bit hazy, and that’s the way Crowley liked it.These days felt like limbo; Warlock wasn’t old enough to come into his power yet, but too old to influence properly.He and Aziraphale had taken up new mantles.Teachers this time.Messers Harrison and Cortese, teaching Warlock the ways of the world and retiring back to the bookshop at night. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind leaving the shop closed all day every day; the angel never wanted customers anyway.It did lead to more dust than he would’ve liked though, which is how they find themselves here.Crowley, drunk on a good red, and Aziraphale dusting the shelves down to reasonable levels. 

Crowley lays sprawled out on the sofa, tweed coat and tie discarded on the back of a chair.He twirls his wineglass between his fingers, watches the shifting liquid catch in the bookshop light.Humans and their clever inventions.

Aziraphale is across the way, not into his cups yet.Hasn’t even touched any wine all night.He’s tapping his feet back and forth, humming a tune that Crowley can’t place.Step right step, step left step.Completely lost in his own mind.It’s mesmerizing, really.But, to be fair, Crowley could watch Aziraphale all day and be content just to bask in his light.

“Whassat then?” Crowley asks, scratching at the short beard he’s sporting these days.He’s differentiating himself from Ashtoreth as much as he can, but he’s sure Warlock can still tell.Clever little hellspawn.

“What’s what,” Aziraphale stops to say as he continues his humming and his stepping, tapping his feet in rhythm as he lifts a stack of books to take from one shelf to the other.

“All your… steppy stepping and humming and stuff,” Crowley says gesticulating with his wine glass, “whassat all about?”

“Oh, just recalling old times, is all.”Aziraphale sighs wistfully as he places the books on the center table.“Back when I used to dance.”

“You? Dance?” Crowley scoffs, “Angels don’t dance.”

“This one does.” Aziraphale says defiantly, “Albeit the gavotte fell out of style quite a long time ago.And one must have a partner to do it properly.

There’s a wistful look in Aziraphale’s eyes, remembering a better time and a better place.Crowley isn’t sure how long they have left, Aziraphale might never get to do his precious dance again.

“Right,” he says, standing and stretching, “Well then, angel, how does one do a gavotte?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Azirpahale says, dithering about, fluttering his hands, “You never even learned, if I recall.”

“Then I guess,” Crowley says, extending a hand towards Aziraphale, “Someone is going to have to teach me.”

A flush rises in Aziraphale’s cheeks, but he reaches out and takes Crowley’s hand anyway.He smiles, bright and wide, and Crowley almost has to avert his gaze.Look somewhere else, somewhere less glowing and holy.Aziraphale’s fingers close around his own, and together they take the floor.


End file.
